


Learn to Lie

by august_anon



Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Lee!Roman, Ler!Virgil, Makeup, Tickling, ticklish!roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Virgil just wants his makeup back. If only Roman would own up to his thievery.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815685
Kudos: 12





	Learn to Lie

**Author's Note:**

> More prompts! I am half asleep but brain demanded I write so I am writing lol. This one was for:
> 
> 19\. “Liar liar pants on fire!”

“For the last time, Virgil, I didn’t take your eye shadow pallet!”

Virgil growled, not accepting the answer and pushing past Roman to start searching his room. Normally, he wouldn’t get so frustrated over something as silly as an eye shadow pallet, but that was his _favorite_ pallet and he _needed_ it. Plus, Roman was the most likely culprit. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d swiped Virgil’s makeup without permission, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

Foolishly, Roman hadn’t even bothered to hide the pallet to make his fibbing more believable. It sat out in the wide open, right on top of Roman’s vanity, pigment-stained makeup brushes scattered next to it.

“ _Didn’t take it_ , huh?” Virgil growled, gesturing to the pallet.

Roman froze, then slowly reached up to rub at his neck. “Oh, uh...” He chuckled nervously. “How on earth did _that_ get there? It certainly wasn’t me!”

That was _it_. Virgil had gotten better at dealing with Roman’s shenanigans, but this time he couldn’t help but lose his patience. He had been working on how he _reacted_ to such frustrations as well, however, and instead of lashing out, a different idea occurred to him. It wouldn’t _quite_ be a punishment, with Virgil knowing just how much Roman would like it, but it would be a way for him to get his frustrations out in a healthier manner and that was all that mattered.

He snatched Roman’s arm and tugged sharply, drawing Roman in until Virgil could wrap his arms around Roman and pin him, back to chest. Then, without warning, he dug his hands into Roman’s hips.

“You really need to get better at lying,” Virgil said calmly, as if Roman wasn’t shrieking and clawing at his hands. “I mean, come on, aren’t you supposed to be the actor here?”

“I didn’t-- I didn’t take it!” Roman yelped, snorting as Virgil’s hands squeezed up his sides to vibrate into his ribs.

“Liar liar pants on fire!” Virgil sang. “Apologize and I might go easy on you. Otherwise...”

Virgil’s hands slowly started travelling upwards again with his threat. Roman shrieked again and went limp in his arms, dragging them both to the floor, but Virgil made certain to tickle him the whole way down. And even with all that, Roman still didn’t own up and apologize.

Ah, Virgil realized with a smirk, this was what he had been after all along.

Well, Virgil could work with that. He didn’t mind keeping Roman there for as long as he needed to get his apology.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment or kudos if you'd like, and feel free to come say hi on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
